


Dinner Crime

by novemberhush



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [65]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deputy Derek Hale, Father-Son Relationship, Gratuitous use of the ‘Stiles wants the Sheriff to eat healthier’ trope, M/M, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Stilinski Has a Crush on Derek Hale, The author fully admits her own prejudice against tofu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: John didn’t mind that Stiles was using dropping by the station to have dinner with him as a pretext for checking out the new deputy he was crushing on. He just wished his son would make it worth his while with burgers, or pizza, or... well, anything other than whatever this stuff was.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1015578
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Dinner Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, full disclosure - I’ve never had tofu in my life before. It could be absolutely delicious, but I’ll probably never know because it just looks and sounds so unappealing to me. Anyway, the sheriff’s expressed dislike of it here is purely a projection of my own prejudice against the stuff. Inspired by the prompt words _healthy, taste, crime_ , as supplied by the @sterekdrabbles blog over on tumblr. Hope you enjoy the drabble more than the sheriff enjoys tofu! :-)

It wasn’t like Stiles never dropped by work with food for his father before, but John noticed it happening more since the new deputy started.

“What’s on tonight’s menu?” he asked, hoping the answer wouldn’t fill him with dread.

“Tofu salad!”

John grimaced, hope abandoned.

“It’s healthy!” Stiles insisted.

“Uh-huh.”

“At least try it before you judge!” 

Picking some out, he chewed it assessingly before swallowing.

“Son, I’d have Hale come in here and slap the cuffs on you right now if I didn’t suspect you’d enjoy that too much.”

“What?? Why??” Stiles spluttered.

“For crimes against my taste buds.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you feel like sharing your thoughts on the story please feel free to do so, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. Stay safe. xxx


End file.
